Der silberne Engel
by BellNami
Summary: . . . AAAaaaaaaaaalso, es geht um das 6. und 7. Schuljahr der Marauder und das von Lily und ihren Freundinnen. Und ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass es eine Solche Story noch nie bei H.P. gegeben hat! Hoffe auf Reviews! hel Eure BelleNami!
1. n kleiner Vorgeschmack

Erst mal "hi". Des hier is meene erste Harry Potter Ff, also seid büdde n bissel nachsischtisch mit mir. Also, es geht hier eigentlich um das pure Leben! Es ist immer verschieden, immer hält es etwas neues für uns bereit. Ob gutes oder Schlechtes. Beides ist dabei! That's Life! Das Leben ist ein Spiel, doch egal, ob man dieses Spiel verliert, irgendwann ist man immer der Gewinner! Abba ich bin ja zum schreiben hier. So ja des wars was ich vorab sagn wollde. Na dann vvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll Spaß!!!  
  
Eure BelleNami  
  
Der silberne Engel  
  
Der Anfang ist Gleichsam dem Ende...  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Nur ein Paar kämpfte noch, sich offenbar des soeben Erschienenen nicht bewusst. Harry sah,  
  
wie Sirius dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellatrix auswich: Er lachte sie aus.  
  
"Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem  
  
Gewölberaum wider. der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf  
  
seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor  
  
Entsetzen. Harry ließ Neville los, ohne es zu bemerken. Erneut sprang er die Stufen hinunter  
  
und zog seinen Zauberstab, und auch Dumbeldore wandte sich dem Podium zu. Es schien, als  
  
dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis Sirius stürzte. Sein Körper schwang sich in einem anmutigen  
  
Bogen und er fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, der von dem Steinbogen  
  
herabhing. Harry sah den zugleich angstvollen und überraschten Ausdruck auf dem einst  
  
schönen und nun verwüsteten Gesicht seines Paten, als er durch den uralten Bogen fiel und  
  
hinter dem Schleier verschwand, der einen Moment lang flatterte wie in einem steifen Luftzug  
  
und dann wieder zu Ruhe kam.  
  
(seite 945 Zeile 05-25 für die, die es nachlesen wollen)  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Es war warm. Fast heiß. Dies konnte man, hier auf dem Land, genauso wenig übersehen, wie  
  
die wunderschöne Natur. Ein azurblauer Himmel, der hier und da mit einer kleinen  
  
Schäfchenwolke bestückt war. Riesengroße, braun-goldene oder dunkelrot- grüne Felder  
  
zogen sich quadratisch über das ganze, von hier aus sichtbare, Land. Und mitten in diesen  
  
quadratisch eingeteilten Ländereien, war ein kleiner Wald zu sehen, neben dem ein schönes  
  
Haus stand. Es war groß, links und rechts mit Efeu umrankt und war  
  
fast ganz weiß. Nur die Fenster und Türrahmen waren hellbraun. Es hatte ein schwarzes Dach  
  
und einen eben so schwarzen Schornstein. Wenn man auf das Eingangsschildchen sah las  
  
man: Hier wohnt die Familie Lupin. Doch wenn man genau hinhörte schien im Haus  
  
selber kein sehr schönes Wetter zu herrschen. " Wieso, Melody Lupin, kannst du nicht  
  
einmal dein Zimmer aufräumen?!!!" , schrie Mrs Lupin, die es zur Weißglut trieb, dass ihre  
  
einzige Tochter einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass ihr Zimmer das aufräumen bitter nötig  
  
hatte. " Weil es nun mal MEIN Zimmer ist. Und das wollte ich erst Morgen aufräumen." ,  
  
antwortete Melody. " Aber in einer halben Stunde kommen die Potters zu Besuch!!!" ( Ja,  
  
Melodys und James Mütter kennen sich. Woher nur??? *ggg*) " Sie müssen ja nicht gleich ne  
  
Hausbesichtigung machen. Aber Mama... nur mal so als Frage..." , Melody zögerte. "Kommt  
  
dieser idiotische James auch mit?" "Natürlilch. Sally  
  
(James Mutter) hat gesagt das sie ihn unter allen Umständen mitbrächte. Und ich denke, dass  
  
du dich Prima mit ihm und Sirius Black verstehen wirst." "WAS???!!!!!!! Das ist jetzt aber  
  
nich dein Ernst oder??? Ich meine das Black auch noch mitkommt..." "Aber natürlich."  
  
"Mum... Ich versteh mich... sagen wir mal so... nicht so besonders mit den Beiden. Könnte ich  
  
vielleicht Lily einladen?" , fragte Melody ihre ernste Mutter, die jedoch bei Lilys Namen  
  
aufhorchte. "Du meinst dieses nette Mädchen, das mir immer hilft, wenn es hier ist???"(Ja ja,  
  
Lily tut schon mal was um von zuhause wegzukommen. Sie war fast zwei Drittel der Ferien  
  
bei ihrer Freundin Melody. Muse- James: Ja, *schnief* und kein mal bei mir. Autor: tja.)  
  
"Ja. Genau die mein ich." "Natürlich kann sie kommen. Aber wehe ihr treibt da irgendetwas  
  
mit den Jungen!!!", sagte Mrs Lupin, als sie runterging, worauf sie ein empörtes "MUM!!!"  
  
hörte und zufrieden grinsend die Treppe hinunter stieg. (Die Mutter hier ist jawohl voll lustig!  
  
Na ja, hab sie ehrlich gesagt n büsschen nach meiner Mumi gestalltet! ^^ Die is auch lustig!)  
  
So, des war's bis jetz. Is zwar n Büschen kurz geworden, aba ich mag einfach mal wissen, wasser davon haltet. Wenn genug Rewiews kommen, dann werdn die Kapitel au länger, versprochen!!! Ach ja ich hab mir mal direkt ne Muse zugelegt.  
  
James(16): Hi.  
  
Ich leg mir wahrscheinlich nach und nach mehrere zu. So jetzt geh ich ins Bettelchen!!! Gute Nach!!!... ... ... Und wisst ihr was? Ich nehm James mit! *evelgrins*  
  
Bis dann ne Eure BelleNami 


	2. Marauder zum Tee

James: So ich hab die Schnauze voll!!! Die wacht doch nie auf!(Was aber vielleicht auch an mir liegt *fiesgrins* ) So, da Mel sowieso nich mehr vor zwölf Uhr aufsteht, schreib ich eben weida.  
  
Author ( Melody (ich)): JJJAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: Ups , ich glaub sie is doch schon wach... *wegrenn* Geh die Stadt besichtigen!!!...  
  
Author: So James das gibt noch Ärger, wenn du zurück kommst!!! ... Aber jetzt geht's echt mal los!!!^-^  
  
Wartet!!! Ich hab was verwechselt!!!! Die Familie heißt net McKainsy!!! Das warn Fehler meinerseits!!! Ich hab ausversehen die Nachnamen zweier meiner Geschichten vertauscht!!!(*Erkan und Stefan aus Nemo nachahm *) FETTES SORRY!!! Die heißen eigentlich ... *trommelwirbel * ... LUPIN!!!!  
  
Und jetz geht's weida!!!  
  
Eure BellNami  
  
Marauder zum Tee  
  
Melody verzog sich auf ihr Zimmer, kramte Pergament und Feder raus und begann zu schreiben:  
  
Hi Lils, Hilfe; SOS (Save our souls)!!! Meine Mum hat Sally eingeladen... Aber diesmal kommen James und Sirius auch noch. Wenn ich die alleine aushalten muss Hätte mich meine Mum auch direkt in die Klapse einliefern können!!! Ich brauche dringend weibliche Unterstützung!!!... Und da dachte ich das du vielleicht, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht zu mir kommen könntest...^-^ Och büdde, büdde, büdde komm!!! In tiefster Scheiße steckend und dich um Hilfe anflehend  
  
Deine Melody  
  
P.S.: Komm' bitte schon um 15.00 Uhr, ja?  
  
'So, das war's! Und jetzt nur noch ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Lils trotz James kommt.' , dachte Melody.  
  
( James *dem Author von hinten eine mit der Pfanne überbrat * "WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN: 'TROTZ JAMES' ???!!!!" Author *sich umdreh * " Ich hab gedacht, dass du ne Stadtbesichtigung machst!" James: " Äh... öhm..." Author: "Pu-bärchen... du hast de Sache von grad no net ausgebadet!" * James die Bratpfanne wegnehm* James *wegrenn * : "Äh, der Führer hat uns nur ne kleine Pause gegeben!!! Muss los!!! Tschüss!!!!!!!!!!!" Author: " Und weg isser... Der hat vielleicht nen Sprint drauf..." ^-^)  
  
Melody rollte das Pergament, auf dem ihr Brief stand, zusammen.  
  
Dann ging sie zum Fenster, öffnete es, pfiff durch die Zähne und wartete. Sie musste nicht lange warten, denn fast sofort stand eine winzige, braungefiederte Schleiereule (später unter dem Namen Pig(widgeon) bekannt) auf dem Fenstersims.  
  
Sie tippelte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere, als ob sie schon seit Ewigkeiten hier stehen und warten würde.  
  
" Ist ja gut, Noemi." , meinte Melody. "Bring den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Lils, okay."  
  
Melody nahm den kleinen Noemi, band ihm die Pergamentrolle ans Bein und schleuderte ihn Baseball gleich aus dem Fenster. ( Ja, ja, das hat Melody auch schon gemacht... Armer Pig..)  
  
Nachdem das erledigt war, sah sie auf die Uhr. 11.20 Uhr. Melody beschloss noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, da sie sich ab 16.00 Uhr mit den Maraudern herumplagen musste. Und dann würde sie sicherlich keine ruhige Minute mehr haben.  
  
Also legte sich Melody, mitsamt ihrer Klamotten, auf ihr himmelblaues Federbett und wahr innerhalb von 5 Minuten eingeschlafen...  
  
" Hey! Mädel!! Hey, hallo!!! AUFWACHEN!!!" , brüllte eine Stimme.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
Schlaftrunken öffnete Melody ihre kastanienbraunen Augen und blickte direkt in die ebenso braunen ihres Zwillingsbruders Remus. Er grinst sie freundlich an.  
  
" Wusn lus? Wu sput issus n uberhupt???" , fragte Melody, nachdem sie ihr Gesicht in ihr hellblaues, zerknautschtes Kissen gedrückt hatte, weil die Sonne, die direkt in ihr Gesicht geschienen hatte.  
  
" Es ist 15.45 Uhr und in einer viertel Stunde kommen Mrs Potter, James und Sirius zum Tee."  
  
" Ja, ja ist ja gut... ... ... WAS?!!! Die kommen schon in einer viertel Stunde???!!!!"  
  
Vor Schreck war Melody aus dem Bett und auf ihren A... Äh ich meine Po gefallen.  
  
" Wo ist Lils überhaupt?" , fragte sie und richtete sich unter Gestöhne auf.  
  
" Lily? Lily Evans? Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn du dich nicht mit Umziehen und Fertigmachen beeilst, dann kriegst du meines Wissens nach großen Stress mit Mum."  
  
" Oh man Lils hätte ja schon seit drei hier sein müssen!!! Ist wenigstens Noemi da?"  
  
" Nein, und jetzt zieh dich um, bevor die Gäste kommen!!!" , genervt sah er auf die Uhr. "Wie soll ich mich bitteschön umziehen, wenn ein gewisser langsam nervender Bruder in der Tür steht und keine Anstalten macht aus meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden?!!"  
  
" Schon weg..." , murrte Remus.  
  
James und Sirius hatten Remus darum gebeten mal seine Schwester (nackt) zu beobachten und ihnen dann genau zu erzählen wie sie aussah. Remus hatte das für keine so gute Idee gehalten, doch die beiden waren schon so lange mit ihm befreundet, das sie genau wussten, wie man ihn überredete. (was wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt an Remus' Gutmütigkeit lag... )  
  
' Hätte ich ihnen das doch bloß nicht versprochen... wenn sie oder sonst wer mich dabei erwischt, dann denken die doch alle, ich hätt' nen Schwesternkomplex!!!' , dachte er. ' Wieso, wieso, wieso...?'  
  
Doch seine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten 'DING DONG' unterbrochen.  
  
Remus ging die Treppe hinunter, wo seine Mutter Sally und die Marauder (ausgenommen Peter und Remus natürlich) begrüßte.  
  
Oben in Melodys' Zimmer hörte diese grade das 'DING DONG', das sich für sie eher wie die Bekanntgabe ihrer Hinrichtung anhörte.  
  
' Oh, nein, nicht jetzt schon!' , flehte sie 'Ich bin zu jung um zu sterben!!!'  
  
Gleich darauf, hörte sie schon ihre Mutter rufen: "Melody, Schatz, komm' runter!"  
  
Da sie jetzt fertig angezogen und sich Fertig gemacht hatte, ging sie nach unten. Dort wurde sie herzlich von Sally begrüßt. Sie mochte diese Frau wirklich und konnte sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, das James ihr Sohn sein sollte. James war eingebildet, verzogen und absolut unreif, für einen Jungen seines Alters. Doch in all diesen Sachen wurde er noch von seinem ' ach so tollem' Freund Sirius Black übertroffen. Melody kannte Niemanden, den sie annähernd so sehr verabscheute wie die Beiden.  
  
Nun, nachdem sie sich zu einem kurzen Händedruck mit den Beiden überwunden hatte, setzten sich alle zu Tisch, außer ihrer Mutter, die servierte.  
  
Sally, die so liebenswert wie immer war, bestand darauf ihr zu helfen und die Zwei verschwanden in der Küche.  
  
Diese kurze Zeit nutzte Sirius.  
  
" Psst, Mel..." , flüsterte er.  
  
"Hm? Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" , fragte Melody, die schon von der Anwesenheit der zwei Haupt- Marauder genervt war.  
  
Sirius zog ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament aus der Hosentasche und gab es Melody.  
  
Sie betrachtete es kurz und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war der Zettel, den sie an Lily losgeschickt hatte und nun viel ihr auch auf, wie zerkratzt die Jungs aussahen. " Was.. weshalb...?" , stammelte sie.  
  
" Oh, deine Eule flog an uns vorbei und da haben wir sie gefangen und ihr den Brief abgenommen." , sagte Sirius lässig.  
  
" Ja!" , murrte James "Da war sie gar nicht mit einverstanden!" und deutete af verschiedene Kratzer an Händen und im Gesicht.  
  
Doch das interessierte Melody nun überhaupt nicht. Sie fragte nur mit säuerlichem Unterton: "Wo ist Noemi?!"  
  
"Hä? Bitte wer???" , fragten James und Sirius gleichzeitig.  
  
"Meine Eule!"  
  
"Ach die... die ist..."  
  
Doch James wurde von einem weiterem 'DING DONG' unterbrochen.  
  
Melody rief: " Ich geh schon!!!" Und warf den Maraudern noch einen letzten, bösen Blick zu, bevor sie zur Tür verschwand.  
  
"Man, hat die n Brass auf uns!" , bemerkte James grinsend.  
  
"Jo!" , meinte Sirius "Aber mal was Anderes..."  
  
Die Zwei Unruhestifter drehten sich vielsagend zu Remus um.  
  
"Hast du..." , begann Sirius, der jedoch direkt von einem lauten Freudenschrei, der sich nach Melody anhörte und der ' " LILY!!!" ' hieß, unterbrochen wurde.  
  
James, Sirius und Remus drehten sich ruckartig, in Richtung ' Eingangstür' um.  
  
' Wie? Aber Lily kann nicht hier sein... oder doch?' , fragte sich Sirius und James schien sich die gleiche Frage zu stellen.  
  
Von Flur und durch die Tür kam ihnen eine klitzekleine, braungefiederte Schleiereule entgegen geflogen, setzte sich auf ihre Vogelstange, die links von unseren Rumtreibern aufgestellt worden war und sah Sirius und James mit einem ' Ätsch - ich - hab - es - doch - geschafft - sie - herzubringen - blick an.  
  
Die Beiden musterten die Winzeule, die ihnen ihren Streich versaut hatte. Und dann... . . . . . .  
  
"Krone, denkst du grade auch das, was ich denke?!"  
  
Schon während er sprach fing Sirius an böse zu lächeln. Dieses 'böse Lächeln' Wurde immer mehr, über ein fieses Grinsen, zu einer bösartigen, gemeinen und einer fast wahnsinnsartigen Grimasse.  
  
"Jep!" , meinte James, der exakt die gleichen Gesichtszüge vorzuweisen hatte. Und dann, nach einer schrecklich langen Pause, in der Niemand etwas sagte, Riefen Beide, wie aus einem Mund: " HEUTE GIBT ES EULENFRIKASE!!" und stürzten sich auf die sich erschreckende aber schnell ausweichende Eule.  
  
Nach einer Minute, in der die zwei Marauder die klitzekleine Eule derart durch das Wohnzimmer gejagt hatten, das es aussah wie nach einer Jahrelangen Koboldrebelion und in der die zwei Mädchen hereingestürmt waren und nun ebenso Machtlos, wie Remus und mit offenem Mund zusahen, kamen endlich Mrs Lupin und Mrs Potter herbeigeeilt.  
  
Als Mrs Potter sah was die Jungs grade anstellten fing sie an so laut, das jeder all das, was er grade im Begriff war zu tun, ob das arme Eule einfangen wollen oder sonst was war, einstellte und sich die Ohren zu hielt:  
  
" STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!"  
  
an zu schreien.  
  
Als James und Sirius bemerkten, dass eine offensichtlich sehr wütende Sally auf sie zu kam, sahen Melody und Lily etwas, das ihnen noch nie zu Gesicht gekommen war. Beide waren Leichenblass geworden und stammelten irgendwas von, das hätten sie nicht so gemeint und das sie das garantiert nie wieder machen würden.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen waren wirklich sehr von Sally beeindruckt. Sie hätten sich nie Träumen lassen, das jemand DIE MARAUDER jemals unter Kontrolle hätte.  
  
Als Sally bei ihnen ankam, packte sie die Eulenfänger an den Ohren (Au!!!) und buchsierte sie in den Flur.  
  
Am nächsten Tag lagen vier Mädchen, denen bereits die Tränen gekommen waren, so viel hatten sie gelacht, auf den Boden eines Abteils des Hogwartsexpresses. Die vier hießen Lily Evans, Lucy Bayled, Kimberly (Kim oder Kimmy genannt) Bohnes und Kathrin ( Katie) Leewes. Die einzige die noch halbwegs auf ihrem Platz saß und die von der gestrigen Standpauke der Jungs erzählte, war Melody (Mel) Lupin.  
  
"... Und dann... dann.. hihi... hat sie ihnen angedroht, das sie, wenigstens nicht lebend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, wenn sie sich noch eine Kleinigkeit erlauben würden... IHR HÄTTET DIE GESICHTER SEHEN SOLLEN!!!" , sagte sie, wobei sie das letzte ausrief.  
  
Die Mädchen in diesem Abteil waren wahrscheinlich die einzigsten, weiblichen Wesen der Schule, die den Rumtreibern nicht zu Füßen lagen (bzw. James und Sirius). Sie hassten die Streiche die diese den Unschuldigen immer spielten. Nur Remus bildete eine Ausnahme, weil er erstens Mels Bruder war zweitens nicht immer mitmachte und er ein sehr netter Mensch war.  
  
Es klopfte und die Mädchen setzten sich immer noch lachend wieder auf ihre Plätze und riefen einstimmig: "Herein!"  
  
Es war Sina, Melodys' kleine Cousine. Sie sah sehr süß aus. ' Sie sieht genauso süß aus, wie du als du so klein warst' , hatte Sirius einmal gesagt, worauf er direkt ein ' Klappe, Black!!!' von Melody erhalten hatte. (Weshalb, das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap.!!!)  
  
Schüchtern fragte sie: " Die Jungs sind doof und der Rest des Zuges ist voll. Können ich und Lea hier sitzen?"  
  
Hinter ihr tauchte ein süßes, blondhaariges Mädchen auf und meinte aufgebracht: " Diese Idioten!!! Ich schwörs euch die haben Morgen mehr als ein Paar blaue Flecken!!!"  
  
"Ja!" , lachte Sina. " Sirius, James und dieser ekeliche Peter haben sich über ihre Blond- und ihre Blauäugigkeit lustig gemacht und hatten alle drei gleich eine sitzen!"  
  
Die Anderen fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Dann bist du bei uns genau richtig Lea! Wir können die sowieso nicht ausstehen!!!" , meinte Lils.  
  
"Äh... Lils, musst du nicht ins Vertrauensschülerabteil?" , fragte Melody.  
  
" Nö... ich hab die Anweisung diesmal per Post bekommen! Außerdem hab ich mich entschlossen das nicht mehr so ernst zu nehmen, weil ich ... nun ja die Jungs ein bisschen ärgern möchte... ich hasse es, wenn sie über mich herziehen!"  
  
"Super!!! Dann können wir ja mal ein bisschen Unfug machen!" , schrie Lucy aufgeregt.  
  
" Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"  
  
"Na, ganz einfach. Ich hab gehört das Potter und die Anderen eine Karte von Hogwarts haben sollen, in der ganz Hogwarts , sogar die ganzen Geheimgänge verzeichnet sein sollen!!!" , erzählte Lucy mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Lucy, hast du vor die mit uns zu stibitzen?" , fragten Katie und Kimmy ganz auf gedreht.  
  
"Super Idee Lucy... aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?" , fragte Lils.  
  
"Ganz einfach..."  
  
Die Mädchen tuschelten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie in Hogwarts eintrafen, wo sie sich von den kleinen( Sina und Lea) verabschiedeten, da diese zu Hagrit mussten.  
  
Die restlichen 5 setzten sich in eine Pferdelose Kutsche und fuhren zum Schloss hinauf, wo sie sich an die Haustische setzten.  
  
Die Erstklässler kamen herein und stellten sich vor alten Hut Godric Griffindors' auf, während der Hut zu singen begann.  
  
Das Lied dauerte knapp eine viertel Stunde. Danach wurden die Namen aufgerufen.  
  
"Alley, Lea."  
  
Lea setzte sich und stülpte sich den Hut über den Kopf. Nach einer Minute rief der Hut : "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Nach A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K kam endlich L dran.  
  
"Lupin, Sina."  
  
Nach 5 Minuten schrie der Hut: "GRIFFINDOR!!!"  
  
(ich kürz den Rest mal weg, ihr wisst sowieso, was passiert oder?)  
  
So, das wars. Ich bin echt alle!!! Ich schreib jetzt auch net mehr viel, sondern geh ins Bett... Ich hoffe doch sehr das euch meine Mühen... äh... ich meine mein Chapter gefallen hat und bitte euch mal auf den kleinen Knopf mit 'GO' drauf zu klicken und mir n Rewiew zu schreiben, damit ich's mir nicht doch noch überlege und dann doch nicht weiter schreibe! Also bis deene...  
  
Eure verschlafene BellNami  
  
P.S.: Wenn Jamesie zurückkommt, dann kann er sich auf was gefasst machen!!! 


	3. 4x7 Tropfen

*trommelwirbel * Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!!! Das ist das Ergebnis vieler Überlegungen und guter Zuredung von der Autorin von 'White Lily'.  
  
@Sally: Großes, riesengroßes Dankeschön!!!  
  
Okay: 'Let's begin the matches!!!'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
4 x 7 Tropfen  
  
~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eine Eule flog mit den Sonnenstrahlen um die Wette, die ein leuchtendes Glimmen auf ihr graues Gefieder zauberten. Sie liebte es durch Wolken und Dunstnebel zu fliegen. Oder, wenn ihr ein Flügel juckte mochte sie es sehr damit die saftigen, grünen Blättern eines Baumes zu streifen. Doch heute musste sie sich leider nur mit dem Letzten zufrieden geben, da der Himmel keine einzige weiße Wolke in sein wunderschönes Babyblau eindringen lassen wollte.  
  
Unter ihr waren bis vor kurzem noch Wälder, Blumen- und Grasfelder, die in allen erdenklichen Größen und Formen vorbeigezogen. Diese wurden hin und wieder von einem kleinen Bach geteilt, der sich wie eine ellenlange, silberne Schlange durch diese wunderschöne Landschaft schlängelte.  
  
Nun jedoch näherte sich die Eule, die übrigens Erol hieß, in Hochgeschwindigkeit, einem gewaltigem und pompösem Schloss. Erol flog über den See, an der peitschenden Weide vorbei und... oh Wunder, ... nicht gegen die Fensterscheibe des Hogwartsschlosses, sondern hindurch!!!  
  
Er sah sich nun eilends nach seinem Herren um und entdeckte ihn inmitten einer Traube von Jungen, die sich alle um einen Drittklässler scharrten.  
  
Der Drittklässler war hübsch und viele Mädchen der Hogwarts Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei wären dafür gestorben einmal mit ihm Auszugehen. Er hatte schwarze Haare die ihm in die Stirn hingen und maronenbraune Augen. Sein Haar war meistens ein wenig zerwuschelt, was jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zustand war, in dem sich das Haar seines besten Freundes James Potter befand.  
  
Er wurde von den umstehenden Jungen ausgefragt. Über was? Nun. Hören wir es uns doch mal an!  
  
"Und dann? Was hast du dann gemacht, Sirius?" , fragte ein stämmiger Viertklässler mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Nachdem ich also einige Zeit lang auf sie eingeredet hatte, ließ sie mich endlich ran. Erst habe ich ihren Nacken geküsst und habe langsam ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft und ..."  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich zerriss ein Laut das muntere Tratschen von Sirius Black.  
  
*| Patsch | *  
  
Nun fasste er sich verdutzt an die rechte Wange auf der sich eine rote Hand abzeichnete. Doch damit nicht genug für unseren 'armen' Sirius.  
  
Der Ohrfeige folgten zwei Krüge voll Kürbissaft, die über seinem Kopf zerschlagen wurden. Sirius lag nun halb ohnmächtig auf dem marmornen Fußboden Zwei Mädchen hatten dies getan. Das eine hatte buschige rote Haare und hellgrüne Augen. Das andere hatte schwarze, glatte Haare und blaue Augen, die ihn nicht weniger böse anfunkelten als die ihrer Freundin. Doch das Mädchen in der Mitte, dass ihm den hübschen roten Abdruck verpasst hatte, besaß dunkelbraunes, gelocktes Haar, dass ihr sanft über die Schultern hinab zur Taille wanderte und haselnussbraune Augen. Diese starrten ihn mit nichts als Verachtung an.  
  
"Black, es ist aus!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius... Hallo... Man wach auf!... HEY, PADFOOD!!!!"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
Sirius Black schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch und blickte direkt in das feixende Gesicht James'.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" , fragte Sirus mit einem unüberhörbaren Knurren in der Stimme.  
  
"Schule, das ist los. Hast du von der Sache mit den Krügen geträumt???" , fragte James, wobei er das Wort 'Schule' in resigniertem Ton aussprach und der sich nun auf das Bett seines besten Freundes plumpsen ließ.  
  
"Ja, man!!! Das kriegt die noch mal zurück!" ( Manchmal sind Jungs solche Zicken!! Und nachtragend!!!)  
  
Jetzt erhob sich der Nachkomme der Blacks und begann sich anzuziehen um danach mit James hinunter zum Essen zu gehen, der sich schon angezogen hatte und Sirius nun mit leidendem Gesicht darauf hinwies, dass er großen, sehr großen Hunger hatte.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen nahmen sie sich jeweils einen der neuen Stundenpläne der Griffindors für das sechste Schuljahr und setzten sich direkt zu Remus und Peter . Sie aßen und tranken. Und natürlich unterhielten sie sich über die neuen Stundenpläne. ( " Scheiße! Die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke!" )  
  
James sah natürlich öfter zu Lily Evans (an dieser Stelle wollt ich grade Potter hinschreiben *über sich selbst den kopf schüttel *) hinüber.  
  
Als die Vier fertig gegessen hatten standen sie auf, während ihre Teller sofort verschwanden und gingen auf den Ausgang der Halle zu wobei sie zwangsläufig an den Mädchen vorbeilaufen mussten. Doch als Sirius seinen Freund anblickte, wusste er sofort, dass James Potter keineswegs vorhatte nur an Lily vorbei zu laufen.  
  
Als Melody sah, wer da grade auf sie zukam, flüsterte sie Lily schnell zu: " Schnell Li, tu das Blatt weg. Unsere Vogelfänger kommen."  
  
Sie war immer noch sauer auf die beiden, da diese ihren kleinen Noemi so sehr gejagt hatten.  
  
"Hallo ihr Hübschen!" , meinte James und versuchte seine Arme um Lily zu legen. Diese entwich seiner Umarmung allerdings spielend. Da er das wahrscheinlich schon 1000 mal versucht hatte war sie sehr geübt darin, ihm auszuweichen. Dies war sogar für James deutlich genug ausgedrückt und daraufhin ließ er es ( im Moment) bleiben.  
  
Sirius, der bemerkt hatte, dass Lily etwas unter dem Tisch an Melody weitergegeben hatte fragte etwas zu neugierig und hörte nicht auf das, dass ihm sein Kopf gerade riet.  
  
"Was hast du denn da?"  
  
"Hm, lass mich überlegen... etwas das dich nichts angeht fürchte ich!" , entgegnete sie. "Du kriegst es ja sowieso noch raus, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Sirius hatte keine Lust sich noch länger mit dieser Person abgeben zu müssen. Diese Person, wegen der er in der 3. Klasse sehr viel Gelächter hatte ertragen müssen. Und so zog er es vor zu gehen. Seine Freunde folgten ihm. James dennoch gut gelaunt sah das etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte und schlug deshalb vor: "Hey, Alter, wie wär's, wenn wir Snape nachher in der Pause mal entgültig die Hosen runter lassen, hm?"  
  
Sirius Miene hellte sich mit einem Schlag auf und schon waren beide drauf und dran den Plan so ausgefeilt wie möglich zu besprechen, während hinter ihnen ein kopfschüttelnder Remus und ein aufgeregter Peter herliefen.  
  
Im selben Moment bei den Mädchen:  
  
" Wenn die wüssten!!!" , lachte Lea.  
  
" Ich glaub dann bliebe nur Lil verschont." , meinte Lucy und lachte ebenfalls.  
  
"Och man, Lucy, fang nicht schon wieder damit an!" , nörgelte Lily.  
  
"Weshalb nur Lily?" , fragte Sina verwundert.  
  
"Weil James schon seit... las mich überlegen... seit drei Jahren auf sie steht." , erklärte Katie und lächelte.  
  
"Schnell, wir müssen los!" , sagte Melody mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir haben Zaubertränke! Und wenn wir da zu spät kommen, will ich gar nicht wissen, was dieser ekelhafte Geier mit unseren Hauspunkten anstellt!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten stürmten fünf der Mädchen zu den Kerkern und zwei zu den Gewächshäusern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als die Schulglocke zum Mittagessen schellte, rannten fünf Mädchen zum Eingang der großen Halle. Keuchend blieben sie stehen und warteten darauf, das die beiden Erstklässlerinnen kamen. Sie mussten jedoch nicht lange warten, denn nach einer Minute waren sie da.  
  
Lucy sagte nur noch : "Los geht es!"  
  
Und dann teilten sich die Mädchen in Zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine bestand aus Lily, Lea, Sina und Kimmy, die andere aus Katie, Lucy und Melody.  
  
Lea stellte sich an die Treppe zu den Kerkern wo allmählich auch die anderen Griffindors herauf kamen. Kimmy ihrerseits stellte sich an eine der Treppen, die nach oben führten. Dort stiegen gerade die Slytherins herab.  
  
Kimmy gab ein Zeichen, dass Malfoy und Snape schon fast da waren wo sie die Mädchen haben wollten. Und Lea gab ebenso ein Zeichen, was diesmal bedeutete, dass die Rumtreiber noch eine Treppe brauchten um da zu sein, wo sie für den Plan stehen mussten.  
  
Als Malfoy und Snape ungefähr fünf Meter von Lily und Sina vorbei liefen, rannten die Beiden 'ganz ausersehen' in sie rein, so dass sie alle vier umfielen.  
  
"Ugh... !" Malfoy rappelte sich als erster auf und sah auf Lily hinab, als wäre sie etwas ekeliges, so wie eine Kakerlake .  
  
"Du dreckiges Schlammblut! Dieser Umhang war gerade neu, aus feinster Seide und ein direkt Import aus Frankreich. Und jetzt hast DU ihn berührt! Nun muss ich ihn wegwerfen und das, nur wegen einem widerlichem SCHLAMMBLUT!!!!"  
  
Unterdessen waren die Marauder ebenso, wie viele andere Mitschüler zum Ort des Geschehens gerannt und als James hörte als was Lucius Lily, seine Lily, beschimpfte, war er nicht mehr zu stoppen.(oder zu retten. ) Auf jeden Fall tickte er völlig aus und stürzte sich auf Malfoy, der danach aussah, als hätte er sich mit mindestens mit Zehn Riesen angelegt und hatte zudem noch ein Gremmlingesicht bekommen. Lily hätte fast geschrieen 'Potter! Hau ab! Hiermit hast du nichts zu tun! VERPISS DICH!' , aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht bringen, da er sie 'retten' musste, damit der Plan funktionierte. Sie hasste ihn trotzdem!  
  
Unterdessen hatte Snape sich Sina geschnappt und hielt sie nun an Hals ein Stück von sich entfernt, da sie wie am Spieß angefangen hatte zu schreien. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen und sie rang nach Atem. Sirius nahm sich nun Severus vor der danach nicht besser als Lucius aussah.  
  
Das ganze ging eigentlich recht schnell. Es endete damit, dass zwei Slytherins in den Krankenflügel und zwei Griffindors in Dumbeldores Büro mussten.  
  
Während Sirius und James ( gefolgt von Remus, Peter und Prof. McGonagall) davon schritten, rannten die Vier Mädchen in die große Halle.  
  
Lily rannte am schnellsten von den vieren und bremmste genau vor ihrer besten Freundin Melody ab.  
  
"Mel, kommt los nehmt die Kelche und was zu Essen mit!" , sagte sie schnell.  
  
"Die Jungs sind bei Dumbeldore!" , setzte Lucy hinzu und fing schon an vier Teller mit essen zu füllen.  
  
Die Anderen halfen ihr dabei. ~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wieso? Wieso? Wieso?" , jammerte Sirius als wäre die Strafe, die ihnen Dumbeldore auferlegt hatte ein Weltuntergang. (Sirius: IST ES AUCH!!!)  
  
"Na komm Padfood. Reg dich ab!" , sagte Remus , der sich trotzdem ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
"Das ist doch so gut wie das schlimmste, was er uns hätte antun können!!!"  
  
"Da gebe ich Tatze recht, Mann! Wie kann der nur!!!" , rief James aus.  
  
"Also echt! Als ob das jetzt so schlimm wäre, Snape's und Malfoy's Zimmer zu säubern!" , sagte Remus nun bestimmter.  
  
"Ja!" , sagte Peter. "Jetzt kommen wir noch leichter an das Passwort ran als wir dachten, oder?"  
  
Gerade als Sirius heftig protestieren wollte bogen, laut schwatzend die Mädelgruppe um die Ecke, der sie das zu verdanken hatten. (Lily an den Autor : so, jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an! Die haben uns beschützt. Wir haben sie ja nicht drum gebeten!!! ... A/N: Aber das war euer Plan, also auch eure Schuld *Lis restliches Gezeter weglösche weil's mir aufn Geist geht *)  
  
"Hi!" , sagte Melody und grinste ihn an. Sie hatte einen Kelch in der Hand der wahrscheinlich mit Kürbissaft gefüllt war.  
  
Die anderen Mädchen sagten ebenfalls Hallo und es kam ein vierstimmiges "Tach!" zurück.  
  
"Wir dachten, da ihr uns geholfen habt und dafür auch noch bestraft wurdet, könnten wir euch dafür ein bisschen Essen und Trinken besorgen!" , meinte Lily gespielt verlegen in James' Richtung Schauend, dessen Hand bereits wieder mal zu seinem Haar geschnellt war.  
  
Die Jungen gingen mit den Mädchen nach oben, während sie das Mahl dankend annahmen.  
  
Oben angekommen setzten sich die Rumtreiber und begannen alles in sich hinein zu stopfen. (In so was sind Jungs einfach schweinisch!)  
  
Sirius fragte sich noch weshalb diese Weiber, denn auf einmal so nett waren und sie nicht wegen ihres Eingreifens gestraft hatten. Als er bereits schläfrig wurde und kurz bevor er einnickte nur noch Melody's grinsendes Gesicht über sich gebeugt sah...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
so, wollter wissen wies weiter geht? Dann schreibt mal schön Reviews! Ich muss jetzt los ne!  
  
Bye bye eure BellNami!!! 


	4. Spiel und Spaß mit Sirius: Teil 1

Hi Leutz!!! Hier is das 4. Chap. Von der silberne Engel!!! Ich werde heute den ganzen Tag schreiben, nur um dieses Kapitel schnell fertig zu kriegen! Vielleicht fang ich dann auch schon mit dem 5. an. *mit den schultern zuck* so, dann red ich mal nicht länger okay? Aber, eine Sache noch: ich muss mich auch beeilen, weil ich und Cherrycoke2 alias Sally und ich bereits dabei sind eine Geschichte zu schreiben, was vermutlich eine Nebengeschichte zu dieser hier wird, also vergeude ich jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr, und schreibe weiter!!!  
  
Okay:'Let's begin the matches!!!'  
  
Eure herumkränkelnde BellNami  
  
Spiel und Spaß mit Sirius: Teil1  
  
Kurz bevor er einnickte sah er nur noch Melodys grinsendes Gesicht über sich gebeugt...  
  
Sirius schien es, als würde er allmählich aus einem langen Schlaf aufwachen. Langsam, ganz langsam konnte er ein bärbeißiges Gesicht ausmachen, dass auf einem hünenhaften Körper gepflanzt worden war. Hinter dieser Gestallt wurden allmählich Leute sichtbar. Viele Leute. Manche hielten sich den Bauch. Einen verwirrten Moment lang dachte Sirius, sie hätten Bauchschmerzen. Doch dann sah er immer deutlicher, dass diese Leute, wer immer sie sein mochten, lachten. Ja, sie lachten über etwas. Nein, nicht über irgendetwas... Manche schauten auch ihn an... Und lachten sich dabei Kaputt. Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Was sollte das?  
  
Jetzt hörte der verwirrte Junge eine Stimme. Sie klang ungehalten und kam von der Gestallt vor ihm. Und nun wusste er, vor wem er stand. Thadius Flint (A/N:ja, ganz recht Markus' Vater.) war hochgewachsen und sah mit einem Gesicht auf Sirius hinab, als ob er ihm sofort an die Gurgel springen könne.  
  
"Black! Du verdammte Tunte!!!" ,schrie er mit hochrotem Kopf "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, oder ich bring dich um!" und mit diesen Worten ging er sauer von dannen.  
  
'Tunte???' ,dachte Sirius ganz überrascht.  
  
Plötzlich strömte die Erinnerung zurück, alles, was geschehen war. Und nun konnte er auch erkennen, wo er war. Er befand sich auf dem Schulhof und die ganze Schule, so schien es ihm, stand vor ihm und lachte ihn aus. Der Zorn und die Verwirrung in ihm wurden nun übermächtig. Was war geschehen? Weshalb lachten diese kleinkarierten Leute über ihn? Sirius verstand nichts mehr. Er sah an sich hinunter und erschreckte sich fürchterlich! Er hatte einen enganliegenden, pinken Minirock an!!! Und, soviel erkannte er, ein bauchfreies neongelbes Top! Er musste James, Remus, Peter und dann diese dummen Weiber finden und sie zur Rede stellen!!! Nur die konnten das gewesen sein.  
  
Apropos: Wo waren seine Freunde denn? Er sah sich ein wenig um und entdeckte seinen besten Freund, nachdem er zweimal hingesehen hatte. James stand neben einem Rawenclaw, der nicht weniger angewiedert aussah, als Flint.Ja, es war tatsächlich ein Junge.  
  
'Ach, du Scheiße!' ,dachte Sirius und musste schlucken, als er Seinen besten Freund SO sah.  
  
James Potter trug einen Minirock mit falten und Minimouse-Muster. Er hatte eine weiße, bauchfreie Bluse an. Stöckelschuhe trug er zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Nun drehte er sich zu Sirius um und dieser erstarrte. James war geschminkt! Und nicht nur irgendwie... Jemand hatte anscheinend sehr großen Wert darauf gelegt ihn so Clownhaft wie möglich aussehen zu lassen. Plötzlich rief sein Freund mit einer hohen piepsigen Stimme:  
  
"Siri-schatz!!! Komm mal her meine Süße!!!"  
  
(Sirius: *den rest weglösch, weil ihm das allmählich zu dämlich wird* ) (A/N: Hey!!! Lass das gefälligst!) (Sirius:Nö! Denk dir "gefälligst" was besseres aus!) (A/N: *beleidigt is* weggeh* Pfft! Dann schreib doch selber weiter!) (Sirius:*Autor an der Taille nehm und sie auf den Stuhl vor den Computer setz und ihr den Zauberstab gegen die Kehle halt*) (A/N: HILFE!!! *notgedrungen weiterschreib*)  
  
Sirius Mundwinkel zuckten und bildeten kurz ein typisches à la Sirius- Grinsen. Aber dann kramte er in der Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab und gab seinem besten Freund seine Stimme und seine Aussehen inklusiv normales haar zurück. Während ein gedehntes "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" durch die Menge lief, tat er das selbe bei Remus und Peter.  
  
Alle drei hielten sich die Köpfe.  
  
"Hey, argh... Sirius, wo sind wir?" ,fragte James.  
  
Sirius wartete, bis kurz danach auch James Erinnerung wieder in Betrieb war.  
  
"Oh, diese #~+*#+~°-°'#°+# !!! Wenn ich die in die Finger krieg, dann..."  
  
"Darauf musst du nicht lange warten!" ,sagte Remus, dem Ausnahmweise mal Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
  
Die vier Freunde sahen nun alle auf einen kleinen Haufen Mädchen, die immer noch schadenfroh am lachen waren. Es waren sechs.  
  
'Sechs?' ,wunderte sich Sirius und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Melody nicht bei ihm war.  
  
Auch James schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er sah sich verdutzt um. Dann packte er ihn am Arm. Sirius drehte sich ruckartig um, während Remus und Peter bereist die verschiedensten Hexereien auf Lily und die anderen Mädchen losgelassen hatten. Was er da sah ließ ihn mehr als nur wütend werden.  
  
James rief aus: "Was zum...?" Doch Sirius war schneller. Während er rannte rief er James zu: "Kümmert ihr euch um die anderen! Mit der dummen -piep- werd ich auch alleine fertig!"  
  
Bevor dieser noch ein Wort sagen konnte, war Sirius bereits die Treppen zum Schloss hinaus gestürmt.  
  
James dachte noch: 'Ich will jetz nich in Mels Haut stecken! Sirius will ja sowieso noch Rache für das dritte Jahr! Ich würd ihm da nich in die Quere kommen wollen!"  
  
Damit wandte er sich ab und verhexte eine schreiende Lily Evans, die irgenwas mit :VONWEGEN ICH BLEIB VERSCHONT!!!" ,zu ihrer Freundin Lucilla Bayled rief.  
  
Oben im Turm hatte Melody nach einer halben Stunde suchen endlich das gefunden, was sie wollte. Die Karte! (Die Jungen hatten vergessen sie am Vorabend zu löschen)  
  
Sie hatte sich durch alte Unterwäsche ( igitt!!!) , Bücher, Schreibhefte, Bettlaken und anderes Zeug hindurch kämpfen müssen, bis sie dieses Prachtexemplar einer Karte gefunden hatte.  
  
Nun war sie überglücklich diesen Schatz in ihren Händen zu halten und rannte durch den ganzen Kram zur Tür.  
  
'Endlich! Ich hab sie!!! Jetzt kriegen die, für jede Schweinerei und für Hexerei, mit denen sie anderen schaden, etwas zurück. So was wie das mit dem Tuntentrunk!' ,dachte sie voller Vorfreude, da sie selbst nicht außenfor blieb, wenn die Jungen wieder zuschlugen.  
  
Sie war schon häufig das Opfer gewesen und hatte, um nicht wie sie, sich mit Zauberei zur Wehr zu setzen Judostunden genommen und hatte bereits den 3.Dan (Bitte, wenn jemand weiß, ab welcher Altergruppe man den oder andere kriegt, der soll mir bescheid sagen!)  
  
Nun konnte sie sich viel besser wehren! Und jetzt hatte sie ja auch noch die Karte und mit der Hilfe ihrer Freundinnen, würden diese -piep- schon sehen, was sie davon hatten arme Schüler zu verzaubern!  
  
Sie war nun fast bei der Tür, die aus Kirschenholz gefertigt war, als grade diese aufgestoßen wurde und den Blick auf einen sehr zornig aussehenden Sirius freigab.  
  
Er war vollkommen außer Atem.  
  
'Hä? Der war doch vor fünf Minuten unten und hat mit Flint geflirtet! Junge! Er muss die ganzen Stockwerke hochgerannt sein! Respekt! Ach, mist! Was denk ich denn da? Das ist verdammt noch mal Black!!!!!!' ,dachte sie aufgebracht.  
  
Doch langsam breitete sich ein fast irres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie bakam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er auch noch den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und ihn auf sie richtete.  
  
"Was...?" ,rief sie aus, stolperte zurück und fiel hin. Sie hatte die Karte immer noch in der Hand.  
  
"Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen!!!"  
  
Sein lächeln wurde immer breiter und reichte nun fast von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
"Du bist echt dumm gewesen!" ,sagte er mit einer tiefen, männlichen Stimme. "Ich hätte an deiner Stelle erst einmal das entsprechende Kapitel über 'Jungengemächer in Hogwarts' in 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts'' nachgelesen, bevor ich in eines eindringen würde! Unsere Zimmer haben auch eine Art Schutzmechanismus!"  
  
Bei den letzten Worten lachte Melody laut auf. Sie sah ihn an und ihre Augen blitzten.  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das abkaufe? Nur in die Mädchenräume kann keiner ... rein..." ,Sie hatte nach und nach immer langsamer gesprochen, da sie sich wie in Trance nun wieder an die Paar Zeilen erinnern konnte, die ihr nun eine Woche lang Probleme bereiten würden.  
  
Plötzlich rannte sie auf Sirius zu, packte ihn am Kragen und schrie ihn an : "NEIN!!! NEIN; BITTE SIRIUS; TU MIR DAS NICHT AN!!! BITTE NICHT!!!!!!!"  
  
Doch schon hörte sie die Worte über seine Lippen treten.  
  
"Amnigesia nestos sembra!"  
  
Draußen auf dem Schulhof hörte man einen entsetzlichen Aufschrei und nur Sekunden später war ein widerliches Grinsen auf das Gesicht der Marauder gezaubert.  
  
Dadurch, dass dieses Geräusch aus einem Jungenzimmer kam und ganz offensichtlich einem Mädchen gehörte grinsten nach und nach auch die anderen Jungen aus Hogwarts.  
  
Ein Junge kam zu James hinüber und fragte ihn laut: "Wer von euch vieren ist da oben?"  
  
"Sirius." ,kam es gelassen zurück.  
  
"Aha, und hat er etwa den alten Zauber angewand?"  
  
"Scheint so."  
  
Auf diese Worte hin verbreitete sich die Nachricht unter den Jungen wie ein Lauffeuer. Und alle die es hörten grinsten hämisch.  
  
Wollt ihr wissen, was es ist? Dann Reviewt mal kräftig!!! Let's say hm 3 Reviews reichen mir!  
  
Bis dene!  
  
Eure BellNami!^^ 


	5. Spiel und Spaß mit Sirius: Teil 2

Tachelchen!!! Wie geht's euch denn so? Mir ganz okay, dafür, dass ich n Haufen Arbeit vor mir hab! Tja, aber ums schreiben kann mich niemand bringen! ^^ NIEMAND!!! *träller* So, also ich hab mir n Paar dinge überlegt! Ihr könnt auf jeden Fall gespannt sein! Jetzt quatsch ich auch nicht länger, sondern schreibe endlich!!!  
  
Okay: ' Let's begin the matches!!!'  
  
Viel Spaß, eure BelleNami!!!  
  
Spiel und Spaß mit Sirius: Teil 2  
  
"Hau rein, Mann!"  
  
Es war Montag morgen und vier Jungen stürmten durch die nun leeren Gänge zu ihrem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der älteste von ihnen rannte allen voran und schimpfte laut vor sich hin.  
  
"Diese dumme -piep- wieso musste die uns denn so lange aufhalten?!!! Wenn wir jetzt zu spät kommen, dann kann die was erleben!!!" ,murmelte ein zutiefst verärgerter James.  
  
Sie rannten um eine Ecke und befanden sich in einen weitläufigen Gang. Vor der vierten Tür bremsten die Marauder schlitternd ab. Sirius öffnete diese und blickte in das nicht grade überraschte Gesicht von Professor Williams. (Der Name kommt in England so oft vor wie bei uns Müller und Meier...) Sie sah die Rumtreiber erst nur an, die sich jetzt die letzten freien Plätze suchten.  
  
Remus wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Die Professorin anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Danke Mr. Lupin, doch ich weiß den Grund ihrer Verspätung bereits. Miss Evans hier hat ihn mir schon vor zehn Minuten erläutert.", sagte sie und ihr Mund zuckte kurz zu einem belustigtem Lächeln. "Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie, Mr. Black, damit bezwecken wollten, aber ich kann es Miss Lupin leider nicht übel nehmen sie aufgehalten zu haben..."  
  
"Oh, dann wird es ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen uns führ unsere Verspätung keine Strafarbeiten aufzugeben und uns keine Punkte abzuziehen.", meinte Sirius mit einer honigsüßen und doch sehr männlichen Stimme. Zwei Mädchen drei Reihen über ihm sahen ihn mit schmachtenden Blicken an.  
  
"Gut, dass sie mich darauf bringen, mein Lieber! Hm, ich denke, dass sie am Mittwoch Abend sicher ein wenig Zeit haben werden um unserem lieben Mr. Hagrid etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Und zusätzlich zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, wegen Behinderung eines Mitmenschen an der Schulpflicht!"  
  
"Aber, das können sie nicht..." ,rief James entsetzt, da er am Mittwoch ein Date hatte.  
  
"Aber natürlich! Ich hatte ja vergessen ihnen zu sagen wann und wo! Also, um sagen wir neunzehn Uhr bei Mr. Hagrids Hütte! Und nun verbitte ich mir weitere Unterbrechungen. Die Unterrichtsstunde ist schon halb rum!"  
  
Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. James und Sirius saßen einfach nur da und starrten ihre Professorin mit ziemlich bösen Blicken an. Doch von allen sah Peter am sauersten aus. Das verblüffte Remus sehr und er beschloss Peter nach der Stunde nach dem Grund zu fragen.  
  
'Kurz, nachdem ich Prongs und Padfoot davon abgehalten habe meine Schwester für diese Blamage zu killen.' ,dachte der Werwolf und seufzte schon bei dem Gedanken an diese Bemühungen.  
  
Die ganze weitere Stunde verbrachten sie damit sich Notizen zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu machen. Sie schienen noch gefährlicher zu sein, als alle behaupteten. Und Albus Dumbeldore schien äußerst empfindlich zu sein, was ihre Anwendung anging.  
  
Es ging das Gerücht um, dass es mal einen Schüler gegeben hätte, der aus Spaß einem Mitschüler mit einem der Flüche gedroht hätte und daraufhin von der Schule geflogen wäre. Doch diese Behauptung war nun wirklich ein Witz! Jeder normale Mensch würde allein die Idee für absolut hirnrissig halten. Nun, Dumbeldore war bei Leibe nicht das, was man normal nennen konnte, doch das... nein... daran würde er nicht einmal denken!  
  
Nach der Doppelstunde hätten die Jungen zum Mittagessen gehen müssen, doch Sirius und James stürmten, dicht gefolgt von Peter und Remus, der es aufgegeben hatte sich den beiden zu wiedersetzen, die Treppe zum Griffindorturm hoch. Weiter ging es durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal und durch die Tür.  
  
Sirius blickte sich um, fand aber nicht wonach er suchte. Dann nahm er einen süßlichen Geruch war. Es roch nach Kirsche. Und er schmeckte, dass die Luft sehr feucht war.  
  
'Oh!!! Mademoiselle duscht anscheinend grade! Ich denk, ich werf mal n Blick, oder auch mehrere drauf!' ,dachte Sirius mit einem typischen Heartbreaker-grinsen.  
  
Er lief durch das Zimmer und ging rechts zu einer hübsch beschnitzten Tür. Es waren Leute abgebildet, die anscheinend nichts von Kleidern hielten. Sie wuschen sich gegenseitig. Und doch fand Sirius, dass im wirklichen Leben nie jemand so ernst dreingeblickt hätte, wenn er, oder sie jemanden vom anderen Geschlecht waschen würde. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und besah sich die Schnitzereien. James, der mindestes genauso gespannt war, wie sein Freund, öffnete die Tür.  
  
Zuerst konnte man nichts sehen. Rosafarbene Dunstschwaden lagen in der Luft. Doch nach und nach wurde eine Gestallt, zweifelsfrei Melody, sichtbar. Sie saß auf einem Hocker und war gerade dabei sich eine Creme auf die Beine zustreichen, und sie einzumasieren. Sie hatte sich die Haare mit kleinen Klammern so hochgesteckt, dass sie, wenn ihre Haare trocken waren, Locken haben würde. Melody war in ein Handtuch gewickelt.  
  
Sie sah zu James und Sirius auf, öffnete ihre Lippen und schrie die beiden mit solch einer Lautstärke an, dass Sirius meinen könnte so etwas sei nur mit einem 'Sonorus'-Zauber möglich.  
  
"IHR WIDERLICHEN PERVERSEN SCHWEINE!!!!!!! MAN SOLLTE EUCH EINSPERREN!!!! IHR SEIT ECHT DAS ALLERLETZTE!!!!!!!!WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN?!!!!!!!!!! ZUHÄLTER!!! WICHSER!!! SCHWEINE!!!"  
  
Während die beiden Jungen sich mit Fingern in den Ohren anhörten, was sie denn alles seien, bekam James eine Flasche 'Flowers Cherry Shampoo' und Sirius eine Dose 'Nivea Creme' ins Gesicht.  
  
Nun lag James auf dem Fußboden und Sirius stand noch so grade eben, was Melody sehr zu verärgern schien. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn umzuschubsen. Es gelang ihr auch halbwegs, doch Sirius griff im Fallen nach irgendwas und bekam Melodys Handtuch zu fassen.  
  
Sie wollte es festhalten, doch Sirius ließ ebenso wenig locker und so fiel sie auch runter. Nun lag sie auf ihm und das Handtuch war trotz allem ein Bisschen verrutscht. Sirius hatte noch nicht losgelassen. Ihm brummte der Schädel. Was mussten die Fliesen doch nur so hart sein?  
  
Er sah zu dem, was auf ihm lag und bemerkte dabei die hübsche Aussicht, die er jetzt hatte. Doch dann klatschte es und Sirius Wange färbte sich augenblicklich rot. Er ließ los, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag ersparte. Diese taten ihm nicht besonders weh, aber er war auch nicht als Masochist auf die Welt gekommen. Er sah belustigt in ihre wütend funkelnden Augen.  
  
"Weißt du was? Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen!" ,sagte er. (Normalerweise benutzte er diesen Spruch bei Jungen.)  
  
"Zufall!" ,meinte Melody. "Ich bin eins, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest!"  
  
"Nach dem Anblick grade weiß ich es."  
  
Sie straffte das Handtuch und marschierte mit hocherhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei, schubste Remus und Peter, die noch im Türrahmen gestanden hatten ins Bad und verschloss die Tür mit einem Siegel. (Siegel können nicht aufgebrochen und nicht aufgezaubert werden. Nur Hexen und Zauberer mit großen Fähigkeiten sind in der Lage diese zu beschwören.)  
  
Melody hörte, wie mindestens zwei der Jungen aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen versuchten. da es kein Schlüsselloch gab konnten sie auch nicht hindurch gucken und so konnte sie sich in Ruhe anziehen und fertig machen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde löste sie das Siegel und ließ die Jungen damit eine viertel Stunde zu spät zu Wahrsagen kommen.  
  
James rief ihr noch nach: "Wenn wir zurück kommen, dann kannst du was erleben, du -piep- !"  
  
'Ja,', dachte Melody. 'WENN ihr zurück kommt!'  
  
Nachdem die Jungs weg waren setzte sie sich auf ein Sofa und ließ die Gedanken schweifen.  
  
'Wieso musste dieser Hornochse mich verzaubern? Noch schlimmer, wieso habe ich nicht daran gedacht??? Der alte Zauber. Der bewirkt eine Woche im Schlafsaal gefangen zu sein! Eine Woche!!! Und es ist gerade mal ein halber Tag um und schon ist etwas passiert! Weshalb hat er das gemacht? Das kann doch nicht nur etwas mit dieser Karte zu tun haben. Die hätte er mir auch so wegnehmen können. Wegen der Tuntenaufmache? nein, so zimperlich ist er nicht. Kann es sein, dass er nachtragend ist und dass das die Rache für das ist, was im dritten Schuljahr passiert ist?'  
  
RÜCKBLICK FORTSETZUNG  
  
"Black, es ist aus!", sagte Melody.  
  
Sirius starrte sie benommen an. ' Wie "es ist aus!" ? Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist ein Traum! Kein Mädchen würde jemals mit mir Schluss machen!!! Nein! Nein! Nein!!! Argh! Diese dumme -piep- !!! Was fällt der eigentlich ein?!!! Wer glaubt sie denn, wer sie ist? Vielleicht die Königin der Reinblüter oder was? Na warte!'  
  
Sirius stand auf, was ihm nicht leicht fiel. Er stolperte auf Melody zu, packte sie mit, für jemanden der fast ohnmächtig war, gewaltiger Kraft am Arm und zerrte sie hinaus auf einen der Gänge, wo niemand zu sehen war.  
  
Dort drückte er sie gegen die Wand. 'Scheiße! Ich fühl mich, als ob mir grad jemand ne Tonne Drogen gesteckt hat!' ,dachte er und lehnte sich an Melody, die er noch immer festhielt. In ihrem Gesicht stand Angst.  
  
'Mist! Lily und Lucy hätten das mit den Krügen bleiben lassen sollen! Er ist immerhin vm Blut her ein Black! Er zeigt es nicht, aber verbergen kann er es nicht! Oh, man, bitte lieber Gott, lass mich hier heil rauskommen!' ,dachte sie.  
  
Sie merkte das sich sein Griff lockerte und er fiel. Er prallte auf dem Steinboden auf. Grade da kamen Lily und Lucy angerannt um Melody eventuell vor Sirius zu beschützen. Doch als sie sahen, dass dieser am Boden lag und ihre Freundin an der Wand stand und ein wenig zitterte, konnten sie zwei und zwei zusammen zählen und halfen Melody Sirius in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.  
  
Doch das erst, nachdem diese sie mit den Worten: "Er war immerhin mal mein Freund." dazu überredete.  
  
RÜCKBLICK FORTSETZUNG ENDE  
  
' Nein!', dachte Melody. 'So beknackt ist er nun auch wieder nicht!'  
  
Sie stand auf, lief im Zimmer umher und löste manch Maraudergeheimnis.  
  
So, jetzt lobt mich mal ganz dolle, weil ich hab das hier mit sehr starken Kopfschmerzen geschrieben und verlang dafür auch das eine oder andere Review. Also an alle, die das hier lesen:  
  
SCHREIBT MIR REVIEWS!!! kritik, lobe... ich nehm alles. hauptsache ist, das ich weiß dass da drauzßen jemand ist, der meine Geschichte ließt!!!  
  
Ciao eure BelleNami 


End file.
